Crush
by ThyFaerieQueen
Summary: Ai has kept her heart from the world since before she can remember. Now that she'll be tutored by Tamaki Suoh,things will most certainly change. But for the better or worse? Only time's tick and tok will tell. Contains Kyoya/Haruhi


A/N: I know, I know, I always start these fan fictions, and then I don't know where to go with them. Well, it's your fault, since you do not review. And it makes me very sad when you don't review. I deserve to know how my work is after all. The inspiration from this fanfic came from all the heartbreak of the forbidden art of crushing, because everyone does it. Why Ouran, you may ask? It's because I love Vic Mingogna (And Honey is too adorable~ 3).

**Ouran High School Host Club (Characters, setting, quotes) is copyright of Funimation, ViZ Media, and most importantly, Bisco Hatori-san. I only own plot and my characters.**

**Crush**

_By Princesse Cupcake_

Starting Today, Tamaki Suoh will be your Tutor!

She walked briskly down the hallway, long fair curls bouncing slightly as soft white Mary-Jane's clipped against the pink tile floor. Although among fifteen hundred other students, Ai Hamada felt all alone at Ouran Academy. However, even if she was a bit anti-social, it wasn't an invitation from others to ridicule at her as she walked through the hallway. The first-year high-school student counted the tiles as she voyaged to her destination, a place of deep desires for the young women of the High School (or any other age that took the journey there).

It was a silent hope and prayer that Ai wasn't the discussion of gossip today. There would be blunt misery at home if her siblings knew where she would be occupying her afternoons for the next three months. But that would be the case only if _he_ accepted the offer.

Departing down two flights of stairs and through a window-filled corridor, she reached a set of doors, closed yet unlocked. Once Ai ensured that there was no-one around, the flutist unfolded the piece of paper she had been clutching in her hand. The name on the document and the one on the sign above the double doors before her established that she was at the correct place. Music Room Number Three.

Folding the note back up into its defined creases, Hamada sighed. She placed her hand on the golden handle of the glorious doorknob, knowing not of the scandal and dreams that lay in that world. But never again would Ai Hamada be the same person after her encounter with the Ouran High School Host Club.

_**Clef:**__ A symbol at the beginning of the staff defining the pitch of the notes found in that particular staff. _

**The Host Club is now open for Business!**

The day seemed like a normal Tea Time that Monday when _she_ came. But nothing is **ever** normal for the Ouran High School Host Club. _"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school handsomest boys, with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies, who also, have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful." _

Spring days are always popular with the guests, and that Monday was no exception. A common sight around me as I sipped my tea; Honey eating cake with Mori watching over him protectively, while the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin putting on their "Brotherly Love" display for a few guests. The two kings, Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori were at each other's last wits in a Chess Match. How they had gotten to this, I knew not. And lastly, I, Haruhi Fujioka was in casual conversation with a few of my typical ladies.

Anything vaguely normal vanished right there as I noticed something out of the corner of my gaze. I didn't become an honor-roll student with just pure studying, a good eye for detail helps too. The main club doors were just slightly ajar, just enough that the most perceptive could have noticed. Through the crack I swear I could have seen a feminine face. Could it be that we had a new guest? The club had been going through the motions for the past couple of the weeks, nothing thrilling or exhilarating.

Quietly dismissing my entertainees, I walked over to where the Host King and the Shadow Lord competed in the last battle of their Chess war. Kyoya's eyes held much frustration, but his face kept a calm mask of cool. A few moments of frozen silence during Tamaki's turn and then,

"_Checkmate_." The girls that surrounded them clapped as the two hosts stood up to shake hands. As the crowd began to disperse, I cleared my throat to get their attention. Tamaki spun around, the composed gentleman façade he sometimes held collapsing as he registered in his brain that it was me. Kyoya commenced on cleaning up the chess pieces and placing them back into the case, along with the board.

'Haruhi! My beautiful daughter!" He picked me up twirled me around once. Although I disapproved of the action, there was nothing I could do to stop it. "Mommy, look at her, isn't she so cute?" He asked this to the Shadow Lord as I was set down, oblivious to the eye roll I shared with Ootori-san. Tamaki didn't really know of my "relationship" with Kyoya, the one that had started on the day at his private beach, the one that had birthed in the darkness of his room. For now, it was kept secret from the rest of the world. "What can I do for you, pretty Haruhi?" Tamaki was active in helping Kyoya put away chess pieces.

"It seems to me there is a young lady standing right outside the doors, and she'll probably remain there until we are done. Don't you think we should give her an entrance worthy of a host club guest?" I asked with a smile. These were always fun to do, or to watch, because Tamaki was always inventing up new ways to "knight" new members into the court known as the Host club. That was enough information to get the gears in mind to start rolling.

"A new princess?" Tamaki asked himself, thinking about it for a moment, before pointing to the twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru!" Both brothers looked up at Tamaki without a second though.

"Yeah boss?" They asked in unison.

"It's time to play the Fresh Rose game. Make it appealing to her, ok?" The twins, both smiling, nodded their heads and got up, walking out the side doors that eventually led to the hallway.

Kyoya pulled out his book, while Tamaki began calling the guests over to the "throne" as the red-velvet mahogany chair was affectionately called.

Tea time was going to get exciting.

~*****~~*****~

The blonde's eyes strained to get a better look inside the world she was forbidden to enter. From what she could see through her crack, it seemed the two red-headed twins had dissapeared, to go and chase after five-minute friviolities, but what those frivolities were, Ai did not know.

The tall blonde host- the one with the dazzling diamond smile and the amazing amethyst eyes- started to hold court with the rest of the hosts(you could tell they were hosts since they were the only gentlemen there) and guests. As that tall blonde host sat in his regal throne-like chair, he adressed everyone like a king would to his subjects. It was hard to hear, but the main topic of the discussion was warm welcomes to new guests. Hamada sighed, believing that she could listen to his voice all day. It was quite lovely, concocted from pure silk and song.

Ai longed to enter into that rosy world, yet fear repressed all urges of intserting herself as a character into that faerie tale. Little did she know that her time outside of it was quickly ticking away like the swift second hand of the Grandfather Clock in Music Room Number Three. As she concentrated even harder on the tall blonde host, a warm breath of irrationalness whispered into her ear.

"Sweet faerie princess, why do you stand here all alone in a solitary hallway?" Ai gasped and spun around to meet the Chesire Cat Grin of Hikaru Hitachiin. In his hand was a crimson rose, its supple petals just pleading her to be caressed. Slowly, this blonde's poised hand reached out to grasp the blossom, as Kaoru Hitachiin pushed the Host Club's doors open to their full glory.

And Ai Hamada met the eyes of her downfall for the first time, undoubtedly knowing it would not be the last.

~*****~~*****~

Whenever Tamaki made speeches as long as this one, I became easily bored (for as long they lasted, those speeches were made up of small words and large hand gestures.) The girls loved them and that's all that really mattered in the end. The enthusiasm of Tamaki made me curious. Who would this new guest be? It seemed as though our host club was made up of le crème de la crème- the best of the best of Ouran Academy and no-one else seemingly wanted to become part of our family. Who else could we really service, and who else would be bold enough to enter this façade of beauty and entertainment?

"Ladies, please be kind to her for she seems a tad shy, let's say hello to our new guest," Tamaki said as the doors swung were swung open by one of our own, Kaoru. And that's when the gasps and whispers started, a necklace of gossip spreading through the crowd like a wildfire. And I caught a name from one of the girls close to me.

_Ai Hamada._

I recognized the name and the face that was the attraction of all this negative attention. She was in my Advanced French first thing in the morning and Honors Language Arts immediately after lunch. Always a quiet one, I never expect her to come to the Host Club.

Ai quickly drew her hand away from the rose that was almost in her grasp, as if it were a poisonous snake. Even though the girl was target for bullying, I was interested in why she didn't already attract another type of attention, with her long moonlight blonde hair that curled slightly under her breast and cerulean azure eyes, the exactly color of the sky on a cloudless day. There was nothing personal about her school uniform (for some girls enjoyed adding little trinkets) except for the silver charm bracelet dangling on her wrist. She held in her hand a creased note and a case, perhaps one for a musical instrument?

Ai stared at Tamaki, blush creeping up her from her neck towards her cheeks. _Uh-oh_, I thought to myself as I watched her. _She's going to be one of Tamaki's clients._ You could tell from the way she gazed at him. Innocent adoration like that was rare these days, even in the club.

"Come here, _ma princesse petit gâteau sucré_." The king said. Ai peeked in the surrounding area, attempting to figure out who his comment was directed to. When she saw no-one around her who was fit to be a person of interest, the idea was read like a book on her face. Maybe Hamada-san thought it was a ridiculous idea, but she dared to speak.

"Me? She asked softly. I had never heard her speak in class, only spoken about by our teachers. It was like listening to a flute, soft and melodious. Tamaki smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course you." Tamaki chuckled. "Why have you decided to enter my kingdom, sweet princess?" This time the blush grew more apparent as Tamaki beckoned to her with a motion of his fingers. She took slow, featherlike steps to the throne. Comments got thrown at her by other guests, comments that were unkind and malicious, contrasting the personalities of the classy and sweet girls who spoke them. Ai stopped at the foot of the throne, her head cast downwards at the carpet.

"I-I was told by Eosida-sensei to find a T-tamaki Suoh-" The king interrupted Ai, placing a forefinger on her lips, immediately silencing the poor girl, but in the process making her slightly bit flustered.

"_Beau princesse, _I am Tamaki Suoh." From where I was standing, I could see Ai's eyes widen with astonishment. He pulled his finger from her lips, and she took the chance to breath.

"_Oh! J'aurais dû le savoir. __S'il vous plaît pardonnez mon ignorance_, Tamaki-sempai," Ai spoke in rapid French, better than I could. "_Eosida-sensei a dit de vous trouver et vous remettre cette lettre__._" She held the creased note for Tamaki to look at. He tenderly took the note from her grasp, his fingers lingering a moment too long on hers. As he began to read it, murmuring to himself, everyone else looked on, whispering to themselves. I wondered myself what the note said, but dared not to ask just yet. Tamaki stopped and looked at Ai, the smile reappearing on his face.

"_Donc, veux-tu? S'il vous plaît Tamaki-senpai ... __Je suis un très bon élève-_" It only took a split second for Tamaki to place his forefinger once more on her lips once more, silencing the charming girl.

"If my assumption is correct, then you are Ai Hamada, right?" Ai nodded, the blush slowly leaving her face. "Wonderful! I will become your tutor, Miss Ai Hamada. Starting right now." Tamaki paused. "Well maybe not _right_ now. I have some things I need to do before we begin." He stood up, Ai stepping to his side. "My hosts are at your disposal for this next hour, if you wish for them to entertain you. I am only a word away if you need me." He grasped Ai's hand in his own, bringing it to his lips gently. I found myself not jealous, but longing for myself to be in that position with Kyoya Ootori…

As Tamaki departed to (I assumed) conduct his letter to the mysterious Eosida, Honey-senpai came up to me with Usa-chan (His beloved pink bunny) in his arms, and a confused expression on his face. Mori-senpai was close behind him.

"Haru-chan," He asked me in his sugary, child-like voice. "What's going on, and who is that pretty girl?" I couldn't give Honey the answer he wanted, but someone else could.

"Ai Hamada," Kyoya read from his black binder, appearing from the shadows. "First Year, Class A. Same as you and the twins. She plays flute for the Classical Music Club and the Orchestra. First chair too. Quiet and no known dents on her permanent record, although it says there have been some bad comments said about her in the past." Kyoya looked up at me, and I swear I felt my knees go weak. The twins appeared behind me, for I felt each of them place a hand on my shoulder.

"She's quiet," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. I swatted their hands off my shoulder; it bothered me that they always got in my personal space. Hikaru further explained on the comment.

"We've watched Ai since we were small." He said, watching over his shoulder to make sure the item of our attention wasn't watching us. "There's always been something about her that makes people simple stay away from her. I don't think I've ever seen her be a social creature towards anyone. Tamaki's been the first she's even said anything too."

This was intriguing information. I didn't much about this girl, but somehow, I knew she was going to be the one to change our Host Club.

A/N: Please, please review. And if my French is off in any way, shape or form, please tell me. I actually don't start French for a few months. Anyway, review, and I hope to hear from you soon.


End file.
